Harmony
by Jackie-Cullen1901
Summary: "I never thought it would happen...like this, anyway."Carlisle's distant relative,a newborn vampire, finds love in the most unexpected places.One being the heart of a leukemia cancer patient.A dying human.Will love be the best fight he has left in him?
1. Everything Changes, Eventually

**A/N: Well there's not much to say but my friend Ceria(pronounced Ke-ra) wanted me to write this, but I'm not sure where this is going so lets pray this is good. It takes place in Eclipse so Bella is a human and the Cullens still go to school, but Victoria is dead. Once again my spelling and grammar sucks. So if you are one of those nit picky people put up with it! (she said ever so sweetly=)) -XOXO Jackie-Cullen1901.**

**Edward's POV:**

"Alice," Emmett complained. "Why did 'ya have to do that?"

"Because I would rather watch anything than football." she replied as she changed the channel. My annoying family was once again sitting around the living room watching whatever Emmett wanted which was 99.9% some sort of sport.

"But _gymnastics?_" he asked. Well I guess it is a sport.

"Yes." she one again replied

Emmett's mind was suddenly not so angry. _WOW, _he thought just as a girl finished her floor routine. Eww. That was one mental picture I could have lived without. I tried to block his mind but one thing slipped through. _How the hell is this a sport?_

The next girl started to take her place on the floor and the announcer stated, "And here goes our last year's champion Ceria Cullen." All of us gasped at the same time. Well, Cullen as a last name isn't that uncommon. All of our heads gravitated to the general direction of Carlisle's study. He was up there reading some new volume, learning nothing more then he already knows.

By the time our minds got off the topic, we turned back to the TV. She was getting into her beginning pose, but not before flashing a dazzling smile to the judges and the cameras. And all of us noticed one thing about her. She had electric blue eyes with soft pink lips with skin the same color of my Bella's. Maybe a bit lighter. She had blonde, curly hair. The same color as Carlisle's. Now no human would notice this detail but us as being vampires and all, did. Then I noticed her features. They were almost the same as Carlisle's except more dainty. They were definitely related, but even through over 300 years how could they look that alike!

In that instant we all ran to Carlisle's study. He yelled "Come in" before we even got to the top of the stairs. We all rushed in and Carlisle was confused. Alice motioned for him to follow us. He stood up and put a book mark in the new volume.

"Look." I said for him to look at the TV. When he looked he saw the girl on an interview.

"What is all this?" he asked

"Carlisle, don't you realize? She looks exactly like you. And she is wearing out crest."

He was speechless.

"Well you have to go see her!" Jasper interfered with Carlisle's thought process. He was in shock. I didn't expect Jasper of all people to say anything, but he knew that Carlisle couldn't walk up to the poor girl and say "Hello, I'm related to you and I am over 300 years old. Ohh, and did I mention the rest of my family and I are vampires?" the girl would have one: go into shock or two: run for her life. She was a smart girl if she ran.

"How?" was all that he could think of and finally verbalized it.

Suddenly the phone rang and Carlisle answered. "Hello?…Sure, I would be glad to help….When is it?…ok… Goodbye."

"What was that?" I asked. We couldn't hear the other end of the line because he walked into the kitchen where Bella was sitting with Esme. She insisted that I go and watch TV with the rest of my family. The both became curious and followed Carlisle out.

"Well, I suppose that I will get to meet her after all. The hospital asked if I would be one of the doctors on hand at the National Championships, and I said yes. It's tomorrow in Seattle."

"Meet who?" Esme asked politely as I wrapped my arms around Bella waist and hid my face in her. Her sent hit me just as hard as the first day I saw her. I haven't hunted in over two and a half weeks. I would have to go tonight. Especially if we were going to Seattle. She giggled.

"Apparently I have a relative who is a gymnast." The short sentence was hard for him to get out. He was still in shock.

"Well, lets get to Seattle!" Alice squealed. I sighed. Sometimes she was just too overexcited.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Carlisle's POV:**

I was nervous, curious and worried. Gymnastics was the most dangerous sport. By far. Humans shouldn't be doing such dangerous things as this and I didn't want her to get hurt.

Last night I learned that Ceria lives at the gym in which she trains with about six other girls and five boys. All about the same age. They were all adopted by their coach, John.

I took my place over my the event which was first, vault.

"And here is Brianna, first on vault." said the announcer. She saluted the judges and started her vault. She wound up with an 9.6. After the other girls went it was Ceria's turn. I don't know why I was worried but I really just didn't want her to get hurt. She would be vaulting the most difficult vault of the night. She was vaulting a Yurchenko 3.0 Twist. I sighed heavily.

She didn't look nervous. She had a small smile on her face and she was listening to "I Gotta Feeling" by the Black Eyes Peas. But her hand was clutched around her family crest which she wore as a pendant. Her coach looked at her which meant it was her turn. She gave him a little nod and took off her crest.

She saluted the judges and flashed a wide smile. I then herd her heart rate pick up and I could almost smell her adrenaline and I could tell she loved it.

She started on her run and preformed the vault perfectly. Her second vault was just as good, if not better, than her first.

I smiled, relieved, and looked over at my family. Jasper had his arm over Alice's shoulder and gave me a look that said to calm down and I did as told without trying.

I walked over to bars, the next event, with the other doctors.

"Hey there." Said this one female doctor. She had bleach blonde hair and hazel eyes. Her hair was obviously dyed.

"Hello." I said politely and purposely ran my left hand through my hair so she would see my ring. And at that moment we walked past my family an Esme was not a happy camper. She was giving the woman daggers and had her teeth clenched. I walked over to the front row seats took her hands in mine. I gave her a quick peck on the lips and she whispered "You are mine. Don't forget that."

"Never." I whispered back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ceria smiled and started her bar routine. It all started well and then she went to jump to the lower bar on her hands and then, OHH NO! Her hands missed and she let out a small scream as she fell towards the floor head first. She closed her eyes and covered her head with her arms.

She hit the floor hard with a thud and a crack. Too low for human ears to hear. I was the first doctor to run over to her at a slow human pace. I was obviously the most experienced doctor there.

"Don't move her!" I shouted and everyone listened. They pulled over a stretcher to lay her on. She was slipping in and out of consciousness.

"Wait, NO! I need to finish…" and she went into unconsciousness.

When she came back to consciousness, I asked, "Ceria, can you feel this?" I touched her foot.

"What? No. why can't I!?" she was becoming more panicked by the second and I looked to Jasper for assistance. He shrugged. The panic from everyone in the room was too much for him to handle. I looked at Esme and she had her small hands over mouth in shock and her eyes wide. That's just how the rest of my family looked too.

"Oh my god! What happened?" she said in the ambulance. We were driving to Forks Hospital because her condition wouldn't change. I even confirmed with Alice.

"Well we are going to the hospital. You fell in your bars routine."

"Ohh" she said and her mouth made a little 'o' shape.

"I'll just need to run some tests on you." I said. I truly felt sorry for her.

"Okay." she said quietly.

"Can you feel this?" I touched her thigh.

"Kinda. It's like a tingling sensation." She said nervously.

"Okay. That's better than no feeling. What about here?" I touched her foot. Before she said no but she was in such shock that she may have been delusional.

"Again, it's the same tingling sensation." she said.

"Okay." I said as we pulled into the hospital.

**Ceria's POV:**

I was sitting in my boring hospital room bored to tears. I was literally staring at he wall with a blank mind. My doctor would be back with my results in a few seconds. I've always been good with guessing where other people were. Right now he was in the hallway walking away from nurses that were trying to flirt with him. I was also _very_ persuasive.

"Hello, Ceria. How are you feeling?" Dr. Cullen asked. I thought it was pretty funny that we had the same last name.

"Pretty good, I guess." Honestly, on the inside I was ripped to shreds. I would never get a second chance at that meet, until next year. "Um… Where is my necklace? I never take it off unless for gymnastics meets."

"Right here." he said politely and handed it to me.

"Thank you."

"And you have a visitor." he said with a small smile. Right then my boyfriend Dylan walked in. He too was a gymnast. I could tell my whole face lit up with happiness. I smiled my famous smile that everyone loved. Especially Dylan.

"Hello." he said lightly with a slight smile.

"Hello!" I said a little too enthusiastically. The doctor looked at us and I blushed.

"Now, what am I going to do with you? Bubble wrap you?" he said with a chuckle

"No, but that was fun when we jumped down the stairs wrapped in bubble wrap." I said and we both let out laughs.

"Always in a good mood. That's my Ceria." he said and came to sit on the fake leather chair next to me.

"Ceria, you can move your legs if you feel well enough to. The tests came back. You have a small fracture in your lower spine. We have already put you through the procedure that is needed to fix it." the doctor said.

"Well that's good! Fractures can heal. Sometimes even within a few months!" I said happily. That means I can make it to the tryouts for the Olympic Team! That has always been my dream.

Dr. Cullen's brow furrowed and frowned. I widened my eyes. "Ceria, it's true the fracture will heal, but if you ever do gymnastics again, the small fracture will split your spine in half and you will become paralyzed."

I exhaled sharply and let the tears come pouring down my face.

"Baby, It will be okay. Shhh." Dylan said as he came to lay down on the bed next to me. I hid my face in his chest.

As soon as I herd the doctor leave, Dylan lifted my chin with his finger. I looked at him in his emerald eyes. He leaned in and we kissed.

"Make me forget." I whispered in to his ear as he hitched my right leg over his hip.

We could have been there for minutes, hours or even days. I didn't care.

I herd a gentle cough behind me. Then I realized that my legs were wrapped around his waist and my fingers lost in his dark brown hair. I immediately released my grip on him and fixed myself into a seated position as fast as possible.

That's when I noticed the rest of my team standing there in their leotards with wide eyes. "Sorry to interrupt." giggled Brianna I must have blushed about fifty shades of red. Thank God John wasn't there. I would have died.

That's when it hit me. I couldn't do gymnastics. Ever. And I had to tell all my friends. Where would I live? John would let me stay and train the girls. Right?

"Hey." I said on the verge of hysteria. They could tell and quickly walked over to me and hugged me.

"Ceria, It's going to be okay."

"You're going to be fine."

"You can train us, the doctor already told us what happened."

"Yes, you are the best on the team. You'll be the perfect coach."

I didn't know where the voices were coming from. I couldn't place the voices with the faces. My vision was clouded with tears. I tried to hold them in. I didn't like to show weakness. But, I couldn't. They spilled over and I squeezed my team back instead of having my arms lay limply over their shoulders.

After some individual "I'm sorry's," the doctor walked in.

"I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over." He truly looked sorry. He saw that depression washed over me. I was nothing without my family.

"Okay." I said.

When everyone was out of the room including the doctor and Dylan, I pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. I started by drawing five horizontal lines. A staff. Then a treble cleft.

By the time I was almost done writing a very depressing piano song, the doctor walked in. I found myself with closed eyes and my fingers flowing over imaginary piano keys. It was really depressing, I would probably never actually play it.

"I didn't know you were musical." the doctor said as he walked towards me.

"Yea, I had a lot of time. I can play almost every instrument, But I can really get lost in the piano." I said looking down at the piece of music I've written.

"You remind me of someone." the doctor said.

**Carlisle's POV:**

"Who?" Ceria said curiously.

"My son Edward. He too is very musical and his favorite is the piano." I said

I didn't know where this conversation was going, but gymnastics was her life. I had to change her into one of us. I already discussed this with my family. Plus I felt some sort of connection to her. Like how I felt for the rest of my children.

"Oh." she said.

Suddenly her breath caught and her heart stuttered. She was having a heart attack. She had heart problems when she was a child, it said on her record, but nothing made me think this would happen. Usually people outgrow problems like this. Suddenly Edward was next to me. I guess he heard our thoughts. _Edward, keep her heart moving! _I thought and he started pumping her heart as I leaned down to her jugular. I inhaled to make the venom well in my mouth. As soon as there was enough, I bit her. I saw her expression change from the pain of the heart attack to the excruciating pain of the venom. And that's when the screaming started.

**Ceria's POV:**

I felt my heart start to hurt and I knew immediately that it was a heart attack. I'm very thankful that a doctor was in the room.

Suddenly another guy was there. I didn't even notice that he walked in. He started doing compressions on my chest an I assumed that the doctor was going to get the heart starter. But he leaned down to my jugular and tilted my head to the side. He inhaled and bit me. Wait, he BIT me?! But it had to be some sort of injection. The pain of the heart attack was fading and a warm feeling started to collect in my heart, but quickly it became much too hot. I screamed.

The doctor looked at me with sorry eyes and picked me up and jumped out the fifth story window. What the hell was this guy doing? Was he suicidal?

To my surprise he landed softly on the pavement. He wasn't human. It was obvious. That's when I realized what he was and what I was becoming. A vampire.

I tried my best to keep quiet, but every once in a while a scream would escape my lips. The doctor ran through the forest at a very inhuman speed. I assumed that came with being a vampire. The other guy sprinted ahead of us.

The doctor walked into a huge house in the middle of the forest. I was embarrassed when we walked in because six other beautiful people were standing around the living room staring at me with wide golden eyes.

"It's okay, it will end soon." promised another vampire with soft curls in her caramel colored hair. She took my hand. Vampires were more human then what I expected.

As he carried me upstairs and laid me on a bed, the pain intensified, if that was even possible. In the blink of an eye two more vampires appeared on either side of me. One was a small short, black haired female. She had a soft smile on her lips.

The other was a tall male with short black hair and he was very muscular. The doctor left.

"Haha! I guess Alice isn't the only small one around the house anymore." said the tall male and he burst into laughter. I hated when people made fun of my size. I could easily hurt a human. I'm not so sure about a vampire though.

"Emmett!" screamed the small girl who was called Alice. She then growled and jumped over the bed and onto Emmett's shoulders.

I wanted to laugh but the pain made it impossible. I screamed again and they both turned around to look at me. They resumed their original positions. "Emmett, do you remember what this felt like?"

"Yes." he whispered really quiet.

"Then have some compassion!" she yelled.

"Fine, I'm sorry Alice and I'm sorry…"

"Ceria." Alice finished

"Ceria." he said to me. I wanted to respond but I couldn't.

After what felt like a century, the pain started to fade from my fingers and toes. My heart started to beat faster and suddenly the doctor was there, but I could see him run into the room. I guess my eyesight became better.

"It's almost over now." he said to me.

I just looked up at him wordlessly. I still didn't think I could talk without screaming. I haven't screamed in a while. It seemed that as the pain would fade from the rest of my body, it would go straight to my heart. I started to arch my back because of the pain. My heart was beating so fast that is was all one sound. Then it stopped. Stuttered twice. And stopped. _Shit I'm dead!_ was all I could think. I heard Edward laugh. I learned his name when he came in to try to calm me. "Open your eyes." he chuckled. So I did.

It was amazing.

**I hoped you liked it and now I have some ideas for future chapters. The title will make sense later. This chapter was a lot better in my head… oh well. It will get better later! Thanks for reading! POSITIVE reviews are much appreciated! -XOXO Jackie-Cullen1901**


	2. Something New

**Ceria's POV**

My heart was beating so fast that is was all one sound. Then it stopped. Stuttered twice. And stopped. _Shit I'm dead!_ was all I could think. I heard Edward laugh. I learned his name when he came in to try to calm me. "Open your eyes," he chuckled. So I did.

It was amazing.

I gasped and all these scents came to me in a whirlwind. Lavender, chocolate, cinnamon, grass, rain, roses, honey, and something metallic, jumped out at me.

Then came the voices. There were all these voices in my head. I could barley hear myself think. _"She seems in shock." "Wow, she's so pretty! I can't wait to go shopping with her!" "She's overwhelmed…" __Oh My God!_ I then realized the last one was the only one I _meant_ to think. Am I crazy! I mean I have heard about crazy people hearing voices. Does this come with being a vampire?

"No, no it doesn't. Carlisle, she can read minds!" Edward said shocked. Wait, what? How could I read minds? How did he know I could?

"I'm sorry Ceria, you must be terribly uncomfortable. We'll sort this out later," Carlisle said.

"She's confused too," a tall muscular blonde added. I think his name was Jasper.

"I guess. My throat is just burning," I answered in my very new wind chime-like voice. I expected it to sound hoarse with all the screaming I was doing.

"_How should I go about this?"_ the doctor asked in his mind. "Well, Ceria, we are vampires and so are you. I am sure you know about this already. Edward heard you think it before."

"Yes," I answered and nodded. I guess Edward could read minds too.

"Well, I'm sure you know how vampires are portrayed. Well, we are different. Our clan only drinks the blood of animals. We call ourselves "vegetarians" because of this," he said with a slight chuckle.

"Wow. But why?" I said and smiled. I was still trying to block out the thoughts of others. I felt like I was violating their privacy.

"I do too. You will get used to it," Edward said and everyone looked at us confused. This was going to be hard to get used too.

"Well, I don't want to be a monster," The doctor who said to call him Carlisle said. "I was born over three hundred years ago." I felt my jaw drop and closed it before anyone could notice. "But we'll talk about this later. You must be very thirsty," Carlisle said and smiled. I was very thirsty. It felt as if someone was shoving a white hot dagger down my throat. I nodded and stood up.

I never knew I was this graceful. I am a gymnast, but I was always klutzy. I would literally walk into doors ant trip over nothing. I stood up in one graceful motion and followed Carlisle out of the room and the rest of the family walked behind me.

"Hi, I'm Alice," a pixie like vampire said and smiled.

"Hey, Alice. I'm Ceria." I said and returned the smile.

"I'm so happy you're here! I can see the future and I can see you have great self control. You also like to shop," she said and her face lit up at the word shop.

"You're right. I actually tried to buy the mall once on a dare. Security had to drag me out," I laughed at the memory

"Oh my gosh! Me too!" She said and laughed. "Okay, you need to change. Were the same size," Alice said and dragged me up to her bedroom and into a giant closet.

Carlisle was suddenly there. "Alice, I'm not so sure about this," He admitted. He wanted me to hunt immediately.

"Ohh don't worry so much! Shell be fine. She has your self control," Alice said and led him away. "This is going to be so much fun!" Alice squealed. "This shirt. No, This one!" She said holding clothes up to me. She finally decided on a red plaid shirt and light blue jeans which were slightly distressed. She then told me to put a brown leather belt around my waist to accent my "killer" figure. I could tell she and I were going to be great friends.

After a quick look in the mirror and I brushed out my curly hair, we headed outside with the tall blonde, Jasper.

The twilight sky was the most detailed I've ever seen. It was gorgeous. After Alice explained how we could run and how strong I was now, we went hunting.

"You just have to give yourself over to your new senses," Alice said like it was easy. The others had went another way so now it was Alice, Jasper, and I.

"And you say that like it's an easy thing," I said. Jasper backed away and just let us talk about girl things. In his mind, he was secretly happy that Alice wouldn't have to dress him up anymore since he had me.

I was suddenly running faster then I could imagine. But I ran with a purpose. It was something sweet and delicious. I felt a pool of venom creep into my mouth and I didn't bother to swallow, it would be used soon. To a vampire it was the only thing we enjoyed. Blood. I wanted it. I wouldn't stop without it.

"Ceria! Jasper!" Alice shouted. "It's human blood."

That only pushed Jasper and I faster

"Ouch!" someone yelled. That's when I saw a hiker on the forest floor. But I really only saw was the red liquid seeping out of a deep cut made by a sharp rock.

I inhaled. Carlisle said human blood was almost impossible to resist. He was right. I swallowed the venom which had pooled in my mouth. I couldn't. I wouldn't. This woman had a family and a husband and kids. I couldn't take that away from her. I stopped dead in my tracks. Jasper lunged for the woman and Alice was suddenly there pushing him away. I knew I should have done something, but I couldn't be around the blood any longer. I turned around and sprinted in the opposite direction. I held my breath but I didn't need the air.

After I was far enough away, I started to breathe again. "Ceria, you are amazing," Alice said stunned and came to hug me. "I can't believe you didn't even feed yet! I mean you have only been a vampire for a few minutes! You are definitely related to Carlisle."

"What?" I asked. How was a related to him? I mean he was over three hundred years old.

I saw the whole thing flash through Alice's mind leading up to the gymnastics meet. She saw me wince when I fell.

"Ohh, it's going to be okay," She comforted me and pulled me into another hug. That's when I saw Jasper. He had mud all over his clothes and he was still thinking about the blood which only made me more thirsty.

She released me and we started running. Once I clarified that it was animal blood I smelled, I ran over to the mountain lion. It wasn't as sweet as the human blood, but I was willing to drink anything as long as it would stop the burning in my throat.

Suddenly, my instincts took over and I slid into a crouch just like Jasper and Alice were. I snapped the lions neck and leaned down to smell the sweet aroma. I smiled, pressed my teeth to the lions jugular and bit. My teeth slid into the flesh like butter. Once the warm liquid seeped into my mouth, I was greedy. I wanted more. The heart of the lion was slowing which saddened me. I didn't want the delicious liquid to stop flowing into my mouth. Once no more was left, I threw the carcass to the ground disgusted. I licked my lips and caught a sent of another animal. I was sure because it wasn't as good as the lion or the person. _Person_, not _human_

I ran to the animal which turned out to be a deer and repeated the process. When I was done, I walked over to Alice and Jasper at a human speed following their scents.

"Hey," I said to both of them.

"Hi, Ceria," They said simultaneously: Soprano and bass. That reminded me of Dylan.

"Everyone is so proud of you," Alice said and smiled.

"It was hard but I mean I was reading her mind and she has kids and a husband I didn't want to take that away from her," I rambled.

_But I did. _Jasper thought and sighed.

"Don't be upset," I blurted out and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I mean at least, you didn't."

Alice stared at us confused and we started running back to the house. Alice started dragging me up the stairs at an amazing pace but yet it was still very slow. "Carlisle! Carlisle!" Alice squealed. She pulled me into a room that looked something like a library. Carlisle has a white lab coat on and a stethoscope around his neck.

"Ceria, Alice," he greeted us, "I was just on my way to the hospital. I'm working the graveyard shift tonight. What is it Alice?"

"Well," she started, "When Ceria, Jasper, and I were hunting we ran into some hikers and one fell down," Carlisle's eyes widened and looked right at me. This caused my eyes to widen. "and she was bleeding. But Ceria stopped and ran away!" She said much too quick and smiled.

"How?" he asked. _How could she have done that? She didn't even feed yet._

"Well I just didn't want to kill her. I mean she has a husband and kids and I didn't want to take that away," I said biting my lip and looking down.

"That is definitely something… new," he said searching for the right word. "But I must go. I'm going to be late. Ceria, we'll talk later," he said with a smile. "Goodbye girls," he said walking out the door of his study.

"Bye," Alice and I said simultaneously. We looked at each other and laughed.

"Esme," Alice barely shouted, "Come on we need to show her," Alice said and started bouncing. I was very confused. What did they want to show me?

Esme was suddenly there. "Hi Ceria," Esme said in a very mother-like voice and hugged me.

"Hi Esme," I said.

"Come on we need to show you something," she said and Alice stared pulling me down some hallway. She smiled brightly as she opened a door reveling a huge room. It was decorated in all white and black. There was a baby grand piano in the corner. The bed reminded me of something of the Victorian times. But the most dominant trait was that the whole back wall was glass. The now dark sky through the glass acted as a mirror.

"Alice what is all of this?" I asked.

"Well this is your new room," She replied like it was obvious.

"Wait, I'm confused," I plainly stated.

"You didn't think we would let a newborn walk around no problem would you?" She asked.

"No, I guess not," I said.

"Even though you have amazing self control, you still need to be looked after," She laughed.

"So this is mine?" I asked to clarify.

"Yes, Ceria," Esme said and laughed.

"Wow, thank you," I had no idea what else to say. "So how does this work? Do I have to fake my death or something?"

"Umm… I'm not really sure, we'll ask Carlisle later," Alice answered. "How do you get your hair like that?" Alice asked truly curious

"It's natural," I said sheepishly. People never believed me when I said that. Some girls back at the gym still think I wake up early just to curl my hair every morning.

Alice gasped as she started playing with it. "It's gorgeous!"

"Thanks."

"Oh my gosh! I need to show you this!" Alice squeaked and dragged me into tall double doors. When she opened them, my jaw dropped.

She revealed a huge closet. It was probably the same size as my regular room. There were tall dark wood shelves that stretched all the way to the ceiling. There was also a whole wall of shoes. Shoes were my only weakness. Also, right in the middle, there was a huge mirror that has bright lights behind it which made us all look even more beautiful. As I looked into the mirror I saw myself, but I was different. My sun kissed skin was now a deathly pale white. My teeth also looked as if they had been bleached. But the most prominent feature of mine, my eyes, were blood red. All the others had light golden eyes.

"Alice, why are my eyes red?" I asked just noticing that Esme had went somewhere.

"It's because you're a newborn. That just means that you still have human blood in your system. Once you start to use that up, they will fade and turn gold. But when were thirsty they will turn black," she answered.

"So every time human blood is consumed they turn red?" I asked to clarify.

"Yes. And where did you learn your vocabulary? You sound more educated than most of our teachers!" She said. I always wanted to learn. I guess that's where it came from.

"I just like to learn," I said simply. We then talked for hours. It's during that time she explained how we didn't need to sleep, eat, or even breathe. We then suddenly heard three sharp knocks at the door of my room. It is then I looked at the clock. It was 6am and the sun was starting to rise. It shone magnificent shadows in my room. Turning everything that was white, an orange color.

It was Carlisle at the door. "Hello," he greeted us.

"Hi," I said and Alice smiled.

"I'll let you talk," Alice said and dismissed herself.

Carlisle came and sat next to me. He smiled and showed a perfect smile, much like mine.

"I don't even know where to start," Carlisle said as he was thinking the same thing.

"Nether do I," I said and made a face.

"Well, maybe I should know about your life," Carlisle said.

"Umm… sure. Well I was adopted by my gymnastics coach along with a lot of other gymnasts. I don't remember my biological parents so they were the only family I had. The gym is in Texas. I was trained to be an Olympic gymnast since I was little. I was very good so I always got a lot of praise. But couldn't have become what I am without my best friend Spencer. He was my best friend from as long as I can remember. I was about 6 when I had my first heart attack. I needed to have 3 heart transplants since then. Spencer also has a heart condition, that's why he helped me. We both just get it. My other best friend is Emmy. She's from Australia, so I really never get to see her. All of us gymnasts are very musical. I took to the piano. They called me a prodigy. As I got older I started to play the guitar. I always wanted to learn. I was 8 when I started to speak fluent Latin, French, Italian, and Spanish. I graduated when I was fifteen. Since then I've been interested in history and I love it but I don't think it's my calling. And that's pretty much everything," I said. "I'm sorry, I should be asking about you."

"No! it's fine. Wow. History? You should speak to Jasper. And wow," He stuttered.

I smiled and laughed. "Don't worry, I get that a lot," I said and widened my grin.

"You seem to be taking all this very well," he said

"I guess. I just take whatever life throws at me," I said honestly.

"That's a really good way to live. I wish some of us took this as easily as you are," he said as he thought about Rosalie.

Suddenly Alice burst in and shouted, "Carlisle! Stop hogging Ceria!" She then proceeded to grab my arm and drag my down the stairs. Carlisle followed us.

I looked at the living room and saw everyone doing various things to keep busy. Edward at the piano, Jasper reading, Rosalie and Emmett whispering to each other, and Esme sketching.

The second we entered the room, all eyes were on me. Except Edward's. He looked at Alice and immediately started questioning her.

"So, Alice. Why don't I have a piano in _my_ room?" Edward asked.

"Well Edward, you wouldn't let me decorate your room otherwise you would," Alice said giving him a look. Edward had nothing to say to that.

I kept trying to keep out of everyone's minds but some things did slip through. "Get a room!" Edward shouted at Rosalie and Emmett I'm guessing. I then saw what he meant. Both of them have _very _vivid mental pictures and I will never be able to get rid of the images in my head. "You see what I have to put up with. And people think they want our gift," Edward said and looked at me. I just smiled and nodded. Suddenly Rosalie and Emmett started making out. Right in front of the whole family. Within the next second they were screaming at each other about how much they hate each other. I was deeply confused.

Jasper laughed and looked at me. "You are confused," He said.

"Very," I confirmed.

He laughed before answering, "I can manipulate and sense emotions. That's what I did with these two. The lust was driving me crazy so I changed it to anger. It's quite humorous."

"Cool," I answered.

"Okay usually I wouldn't approve of that, but I don't need to be Alice to see where that was going," Carlisle said.

We all laughed.

"Oh! Carlisle, how are we going to 'adopt' Ceria?" Alice asked.

"I don't know. Well she already has an adoptive family, so we could actually make it legal," he said.

"Well she has to get her stuff," Edward said. "Where is the gym?"

"Texas," I said. "Shoot, it's too sunny to go," I said biting my lip.

That's when I noticed that Jasper's head snapped up from the book he was reading when I said Texas. I gave him a questioning look with my head cocked to the side.

"I was born there. A very long time ago," Jasper said. I nodded.

"For the next four days there will be overcast," Alice said happily.

"Okay, should I call?" I asked. "Everyone is probably worried anyway."

"Yes you should and tell them that we will be coming," Carlisle said.

I nodded and headed upstairs and pulled out my cell phone. I dialed the very familiar number. It rang four times.

"Hello, Lone Star Gymnastics Center," Danielle, the secretary who I know very well, answered.

"Hi, Danielle, it's Ceria," I said

"Ceria! I heard about the accident! Are you okay? Where are you? Are you safe? Why didn't you call sooner?" she said all in a blur with her southern drawl.

"I'm fine, I've been busy. That's why I didn't call sooner," I answered trying to leave out the part about where I was.

"Okay but where are you?" This girl doesn't miss a trick.

"I'm at…" I sprinted downstairs and looked to Carlisle for help.

"She wants to know where I am. What do I say?" I said at vampire speed.

"Just say your doctor turned out to be your uncle and your staying there. We look enough alike," he said. I nodded.

"I'm at my uncles house. During the accident he was my doctor and…yea," I didn't know how to finish.

"Oh, okay," she said. She didn't know what to say either. "Do you want me to put John on?"

"No, that's okay. Can you just tell him that I'm coming tomorrow. I think I'm going to take my uncle too," I said.

"Okay I'll tell him. And Dylan and Spencer too," she said.

"No! don't tell them. I want it to be a surprise," I said. I couldn't wait to see them.

"Kay, I'll see you soon," She said

"Kay, Bye," I said and hung up.

I ran back downstairs and told Carlisle everything was set. "I think you should come too to sort out the paperwork. I'm pretty sure you need to be there," I said

"I do too, and I was planning on going anyway," Carlisle said with a smile.

"Do you mind if I come too?" I heard the from behind me. It was Jasper.

"Of course," Carlisle answered.

Alice decided she would come too. She insisted she couldn't let jasper go without her. I didn't mind. We were so much alike.

I'm not sure how long it took to get to Texas. Alice and I talked, listened to music and read.

Once we were in town I directed Carlisle in the direction of the gym. Everyone would probably be there. "It's right there," I said and pointed. The place was huge.

I started to walk in as they parked in the parking space labeled Cullen. I've never been in close contact with humans but Carlisle said I would fine and he would watch if anything happens. I popped in my blue contacts as I walked in. The contacts didn't make my eyes blue. They were now more a purple color.

I was greeted with a series of hugs and squeals from the secretaries. I didn't even get to say "hi." They just shoved me into the gym. As I turned to playfully punch Danielle on the arm everyone was silent. They were just staring at me. I slowly turned around to find little Taylor looking up at me with her emerald green eyes. She was only six and on the junior team that I coached in my spare time. Like I have any time.

"Hi Ceria!" she squealed and jumped into my arms.

"Hello Tay," I answered.

"Are you okay?" she asked sincerely a little v forming between her eyebrows.

"Yea. I'm fine. The doctors made me better," I smiled and looked at Carlisle then back at Taylor.

"Good," She said firmly. By now everyone went back to doing their strength exercises. I walked around to try and find Spencer but my attempt failed. On the way back to the lobby I received several more hugs.

There I found Erin, Spencer's girlfriend. She was nice, but had an attitude at times.

"Hey, have you seen Spence?" I asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"Would you mind telling me where he is?" I asked. She knew that I wanted to talk to him. She frustrated me.

"Ohh, he's at the stables," She said. I only now realized that Carlisle, Jasper and Alice we laughing at this small exchange.

"Okay, thanks Erin," I said as I turned around to tell my new family where I was going.

I rolled my eyes and pulled up one corner of my lips to form a half smile. I only realized now that I haven't thought about Dylan. I'd find him later.

"I'm going to head out to the stables. You want to come?" I asked not wanting to be rude.

Carlisle answered first, "Well, I'm going to sort out all the legal stuff."

I nodded at looked over at Alice and Jasper. "I would love to go," Alice said and smiled. Jasper just nodded.

With that, we were running to the stables. Jasper had this pained look on his face. That's when I 'saw' the memories. He had been here before. In fact he had lived here before. I saw a women in high necked dress and she was calling Jasper. She was running to the stable and stopped by the front door. "Jasper," she sighed. "I was so worried," she continued.

"Sorry ma'am ," Jasper said in a southern draw. "Oh, it's just you, Elizabeth," Jasper said more comfortable.

"Come on now Jasper, Ma is calling us for dinner," She said impatiently.

"Alright. One more second," Jasper said not looking away from the beautiful chocolate brown horse that was standing to his right.

Back in the present day, Jasper commented on his memories. '_That was the night I told them I enlisted in the war' _he sighed aloud.

"Which one?" I asked as if he had said it aloud. My guess would be around the 1800's.

"Oh, you saw that," he said looking down, "I was in the Civil War," he said still not looking up. I could see that being here made him sad, but being in the war shouldn't bother him.

"Oh, goodness," I said, " I'm sorry but I'm thinking of going to get a history degree and the Civil War has interested me since I was young."

"It's okay," he said now looking up at me.

"Now that I know, you look a little like Major Jasper Whitlock. That's you isn't it?" I said

"Yea," he said. "Not many people recognize me. I tried to hide all the records of me," he continued.

"Yea, I found a journal that made reference to you. People were pretty jealous of you for moving up in the ranks so quickly," I said remembering the journal I had on my bookshelf. "You can borrow it if you would like," I said.

"Yes, definitely. Thank you," he said looking right into my eyes.

"Your contacts are going to dissolve in five minutes. You may as well put new ones in," Alice said. I couldn't forget the contacts. They irritated my eyes and distorted my perfect vision. I made sure nobody was around and slipped the old ones out. It felt nice to not feel like there is something stuck in my eye. I rubbed my eyes and looked around. I felt more comfortable with them out, but people would get suspicious if I had the eyes of a monster. I balanced the blue contact on the tip of my finger and slid it in. I did the same with the other.

We all walked into the stable and the burning in my throat increased. It smelled terrible at first but it was easily overpowered by the smell of human blood. I stopped breathing for a second, but then inhaled deeply. It was better that way. Like diving into a cold swimming pool instead of easing my way in. The venom pooled in the back of my mouth and I swallowed quickly. I shook my head and my curls bounced in my face.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked to see if I was in control.

"Yea, it's just, he smells better than the others," I said and smiled. "Let's go," I said and smiled.

"Is anyone there?" I then heard Spencer say. I guess he heard our conversation. Hopefully not all of it. I waved my hand for Alice and Jasper to follow me.

I rounded the corner with part of my new family behind me. I started to jog attempting to look human. I reached him and jumped up to sit on a door to one of the stalls.

"Howdy," I said playfully tipping my light brown cowboy hat.

"Well hello Miss Ceria. You finally decided to grant us with your presence today," He said teasing right back. I was so like him to do so. He stopped brushing his massive black horse to hug me.

His bear hug would have probably crushed me of I were human. "I missed you, you know," he said.

"I know I missed you too," I answered with a smile. I then hopped down from my seat and walked over to Alice and Jasper. Spencer followed. I barley felt like a vampire around him. Or any humans for that matter. It helps if you think of them as people.

"This is Alice and Jasper," I motioned to each of them. "Alice, Jasper, this is Spencer," I said and smiled.

Spencer and I talked for a while with Alice and Jasper. Spencer's mind was so kind. It was like anyone could read his mind just by looking through his hazel eyes. Of course I picked on him saying he shouldn't favor the right side of his abs. It wasn't like I loved him but we had something. A friendship.

At about two, Spencer had to go train. I still had an hour and a half until I had to. Maybe I would skip. The blood and the racing hearts… I shook my head to rid myself of the thoughts.

I turned to Alice and Jasper and heard a horse walking in. I turned to find out that it was my horse, Stonewall. Yes, I named him after Stonewall Jackson, but how could I resist? I gasped and ran over to him at vampire speed. He became startled and I put my finger over my lips. He immediately stopped.

Alice and Jasper walked over and looked at him. I was petting him and hugging him. I loved my horse.

"Wow. Animals usually are scared of us. It's in their instincts," Jasper said and started petting Stonewall.

"Stonewall," I said and Jasper laughed. It took Alice a minute longer to get it.

"He's beautiful," Jasper said.

"Thanks. You want to go riding?" I asked.

"Uhh, sure," Jasper said.

"Here, ride Major," I laughed as did he. I brought over the gorgeous Palomino.

Alice was eying Dylan's mustang. He wouldn't mind either.

"Take her, Alice," I said

"Okay," she responded.

It was very ironic because I was the smallest gymnast at the gym and I had the largest, fastest horse. It was a struggle to mount him when I was a human, but now I was fine and it was effortless. Everything was effortless.

We started to ride Jasper was teaching Alice the basics but I wanted to ride. I made Stonewall run as fast as he could and it was still not fast enough for me but we were like one. He always knew my next move and me his. Just then, as all the people were out of sight, the sun came down in one single ray landing right on me. The beam of light hit my skin and reflected off my skin and was turned rainbows. It looked as if there were diamonds embedded in my skin. My mouth slowly turned into a smile and I laughed to myself. I loved the wind in my face and the sun was making my hair look even more blonde.

I turned behind me and Alice and Jasper were just coming into view. I stopped and waited for them. I could hear mumbles but they were thoughts from miles away. Carlisle's thoughts were some of them._ Ceria? I'm going to need you ASAP. I need your help with paperwork and such._ Yay. Paperwork.


End file.
